brandnewathasfandomcom-20200214-history
Leucin Freeman (Stats)
Game Information Experience Tiefling Cavalier/5 Vitals * HP: 47 * AC: '''19 (+1 Dex, +6 Chainmail, +2 Heavy Steel Shield) * '''Initiative: +1 * Speed: '''30 ft. '''FORT +6, REF '''+2, '''WILL +4 Attacks (BAB +5) * Longsword +9 (1d8+3/ 19-20 x2) * Shortsword +8 (1d6+3/ 19-20 x2) * Lance +8 (1d8+3/ x3) * Javelin +6 (1d6+3/ x2) Traits * Poverty-Stricken (Social): +1 Survival and it is always a class skill. * Focused Disciple (Faith): '''+1 saves vs. Charms & Compulsions. Skills - 5/6 Bluff 3 (+11), Climb 1 (+8), Diplomacy 6 (+12), Handle Animal 3 (+9), Heal 2 (+7), Intimidate 4 (+10), Knowledge: Local 0, Ride 1 (+5), Sense Motive 3 (+10), Stealth 2 (+8), Survival 1 (+8), Swim 1 (+7) Feats * '''Weapon Focus (Longsword): +1 attack rolls with Longswords. * Power Attack: -1 attack rolls for +2 damage. * Precise Strike: Flanking characters who share this feat receive +1d6 precision damage. * Cleave: 'Free attack against adjacent foe when you drop an enemy. Special Traits ''Racial * 'Darkvision '- 60 ft. * 'Fiendish Resistance: '''Resist 5 - Cold, Electricity & Fire * '''Spell-Like Ability: '''Case ''Darkness once per day. * 'Soul Seer: '''Use ''Death Watch at-will as a spell-like ability. * '''Devilish: +2 racial bonus on Bluff and Stealth checks. Class * Challenge (2/day): As a swift action, choose one target in sight. Your melee attacks deal extra damage against the target, equal to your Cavalier level. You take a -2 AC against all attacks from others except the target of the challenge. The challenge lasts until either you or the target is dead or unconscious, or until combat ends. ' ' * Mount: 'Heavy Warhorse; no armor check penalty to ride checks. Treat the horse as an animal companion. * '''Cavalier's Charge: '+4 attack & damage on charges while mounted. No AC penalty for charging while mounted. * 'Tactician (1/day): '''Gain a Teamwork feat as a bonus feat. Grant all allies within 30 feet who can see and hear you the feat for 3 rounds + 1 round/ two Cavalier levels. * '''Expert Trainer: '+1/2 Cavalier level when using Handle Animal with his mount. Reduce time it takes to learn a new trick. * '''Banner: Your banner is a symbol of inspiration to allies and companions. As long as your banner is clearly visible, all allies within 60 feet receive a +2 morale bonus on saving throws against fear and a +1 morale bonus on attack rolls made as part of a charge. Order of the Shield * Knight's Challenge: +1 attack rolls vs. Target if they target anyone but you after you issue the challenge. * Resolute: '''When you take weapon damage while wearing heavy armor, convert 1 point of lethal to nonlethal damage. Can be used once whenever you take damage. Equipment (75 gp) Backpack, Cot, Silver Holy Symbol, Waterskin, Flint & Steel, Whetstone, Trail Rations (x6), Traveler's Clothes (x4), Winter Blanket, Holy Water (x2), Map, Scrollcase Attributes * '''STR: '''18 (+4) * '''DEX: '''13 (+1) * '''CON: 14 (+2) * INT: '''13 (+1) * '''WIS: '''16 (+3) * 'CHA: '''16 (+3) Apples ''LG Large Animal Companion/ 5HD * '''HP: 41 * AC: 17 (+1 Dex, +6 Natural Armor) * Initiative: '''+1 * '''Speed: 50 ft. FORT +6, REF +5, WILL '''+2 Attacks (BAB +3) * Bite +6 (1d4+3) * 2 Hooves +6 (1d8+3) Skills - 5 Intimidate 3 (+4), Perception 1 (+5), Survival 1 (+5) Feats Improved Overrun, Endurance, Improved Natural Attack (Hooves) Special Traits * Low-Light Vision * Scent * Link * Share Spells * Evasion * '''Tricks - 8: '''Aid, Attack, Deliver, Down, Fetch, Get Help, Heel, Work Attributes * '''STR: 17 (+3) * DEX: 13 (+1) * CON: 15 (+2) * INT: 4 (-3) * WIS: 12 (+1) * CHA: 6 (-2)